Neighborhood Love
by xxlovehearts
Summary: While living in her neigborhood for so long, Bella notices a mysterious cute boy with green eyes, Will they ever meet and talk or will it just stay a one sided crush? AH R


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Intro!**

BPOV: I've lived in the same neighborhood for almost my whole life. I moved to Willow Oaks, a gated community of houses, at the age of five with my mom and dad and have been living here since then. Willow Oaks is a beautiful place to live in. The houses are lined in a circular format and there is a lake and huge park in the middle of the community. The swimming pool is an Olympic sized pool with a diving board at one end and two Jacuzzi's located on opposite ends of the pool.

My house was located near the back gate, and the lake was located within two minutes of walking distance from my house. I think the best perks of my house was that from the balcony that led out from my room, I could always view the beautiful sunset. Another perk was that from where I lived, I could view many of my neighbors and people watch, not in the stalkerish way of course.

The area that I lived in had many green grasses, trees, and plants. With the lake added to that and the sunsets I believe I lived in a wonderful area filled with nature and many fun things to do. Sometimes, my area reminded me of those storybooks and movies with happy endings.

**CHAPTER ONE**

BPOV: Being sixteen wasn't all fun and games that I thought it would be when I was little. I missed those times I can go outside and play with my friend Angela. Angela and I became friends at the age of seven and from then on we were inseparable! Our parents always joked that we were like two peas in a pod.

We had so many secrets and inside jokes that I couldn't begin to describe all of them; Angela and I lived on the complete opposite sides of the neighborhood. So we had a meeting place right in the middle of our houses which was otherwise known as the "mailbox"

We always met at the mailbox and just walked around our neighborhood talking and playing games. And occasionally we would run into the group of "the boys" as we called them. They were completely inseparable and it was rare to find them without each other. Even when we were little, Angela and I were really shy, so we never talked to them. Sometimes when we went swimming we would see them, but neither of us would have the courage to go make friends with them and approach them. A few of them were really cute.

One summer, at the age of nine years old, that was the first time I believe I had a crush on someone whose name I didn't even know. Angela and I were at the lake riding the paddle boats, just talking about Disney channel stars and school when I saw him!

He had the cutest face ever. I think at that moment I stopped paddling and just stared at him. His hair had a messy tousled look and it was brunette with hints of orange and red in them. I think what drew me in the most were his green eyes. They were so green!

Angela stared at me and her eyes made contact with whom I was looking at and she broke that connection I had with the mysterious green eyed boy by saying "Bella! You do know he's part of "the boys" don't you?"

Sadly, at that moment I realized I've never seen him until today, and wondered if he was new to our neighborhood, I also realized that he was with that group, which was an all boys group that seemed really hard to be a part of. They were always together so there would be no chance of talking to him unless I approached the whole group.

That was the first moment I started having a crush on mysterious green eyed boy.

Starting from then on, I always longed to hear the sounds of the boy group so I can go to my window and sneak a peak at him.

Whenever Angela and I passed them, there seemed to be one girl that was a part of the group, I was so envious of her, whoever she was. She also seemed very close to the mysterious boy with green eyes.

*DING DONG*

I rushed down to greet Angela at the door, but being the klutzy person, I ended up tripping and falling on my butt.

"Wow Bella that never gets old ahhaah" Angela laughed as she came inside.

"Were almost late for school so let's hurry out, my moms waiting in the car" She said.

I grabbed my bag and we went to the car and headed towards school.

For some reason, all throughout the day I know it's pathetic since I don't even know him, but my mind completely revolved around green eyed boy. In every single one of my classes I caught myself daydreaming of myself being with him and going to places with him and actually talking to him.

************************************DAYDREAM***************************************

I'm outside jogging and he comes outside and starts jogging with me and we start conversing and then he and I slow down into a walk and just enjoy talking to each other. It's those moments where everything's perfect and even though I was just jogging I have a cute blush and my hairs still in a perfect ponytail. And he's just looking gorgeous and we just have a moment. Then we part away, and the next day we jog together again and….

*************************END DAYDREAM *********************************************

As I snap out of my daydream from the force of Angela's paper note being thrown at my head I wish that my daydream was reality instead of fantasy.

School's a blur and I'm excited to go home to have that slight chance of running into him. For some odd reason I have a feeling that today something is going to happen, but I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Leave me a review! (:


End file.
